monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Toralei Stripe
Toralei Stripe is an orange werecat who first appeared in the webisode "Scream Building". She is good friends with Meowlody and Purrsephone, fellow werecats, and is an ally of sorts to Nefera de Nile. Toralei is a definite mean girl, who delights in bringing others misery, but she also has a soft spot for those in need, finding no satisfaction in bringing down someone who already is down. Toralei and her posse functioned as consist antagonists of the show for the most part of Volume 2. Appearances In the webisodes and specials, Toralei is voiced by America Young. In "Fright On!", Toralei was seen only at the beginning, taunting the ghouls as usual. She was later seen at the party, dancing with Dougey after stealing him from a backgrouder girl. Toralei took her usual role of antagonist in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" after not being invited to Draculaura's Sweet 1600. She took this to heart and, after overhearing Draculaura's story about Valentine, invited him back to Monster High by using her incanny ability of mimicking. The two schemed to destroy Draculaura and Clawd's relationship, Toralei willing to go at any cost, but eventually being thwarted in the end, facing even more humiliation after the ghouls splashed mud all over her. Toralei did not have much of a part in Escape From Skull Shores, seeing as she only was seen at the carnival, at which she fell in mud. Personality She has a cat-like attitude, and is self-assured, with a touch of a sarcastic purr. In "Scream Building", she stands up for the fearleaders when Cleo critiques them, but it seems like it was more about taking Cleo down a peg. She is an opportunist and a manipulator, whose clique of followers never speak for themselves and do her bidding. She causes a lot of trouble for the ghouls, whether it's by revealing their secret routine to their fearleading rivals, texting rumors about them or spreading dissent by playing to people's insecurities. However shows a softer side to people in need of help, such as a troll named Teala and Cleo de Nile when she was new to fearleading. In light of this, in the webisodes she did actually do Lagoona a favor by forcing Gil to admit he lied and finally confront his parents about their judgmental views on salt monsters. Toralei also proved in "Monster Mashionals Part 2" that, while she is scheming and manipulating, she is also honest. While she will always do her best to come out on top, she feels that victory is pointless if it is earned by cheating. Physical Description Toralei has orange skin (or fur), with a darker orange spot around her eye. She has dark orange tiger stripes running up her right arm and left leg and four on her face. She sports an "emo" styled hairdo, her bangs being longer than her actual hair. She has green eyes, and her pupils are catlike slits. Classic Monster Just like Purrsephone and Meowlody, Toralei is a werecat. According to the folklore, they are humans who transforms to human-like cats, panthers or tigers. Werecats are very similar to werewolves, because werecats are also known as "shape-shifters". Werecats are not featured as often as werewolves in popular culture. But a notable movie with werecats is Cat People (1942) directed by Val Lewton. It tells the story of a young woman, who believes herself to be a descendant of a race of people who turn into cats. Relationships Family In "The Nine Lives of Toralei", Toralei claimed to have five siblings, with whom she was abandoned by their parents. Her story has her siblings being adopted by a troll couple, with Toralei left to fend for herself. Considering the nature of the webisode though, Toralei's story is almost certainly a lie, though it is possible some details are true or partly true. According to her 'Campus Stroll' diary, she lives in a steady household with two loving parents. Due to Toralei describing Purrsephone and Meowlody as "like sisters" to her, it seems Toralei is an only child. Friends Along with Toralei's introduction in "Scream Building" came the introduction of the twin cat girls Purrsephone and Meowlody, whom Toralei in her 'Campus Stroll' diary describes to be like sisters to her. She has made enemies of many of the Monster High ghouls, declaring Cleo an enemy in "Witch Trials" after she wasn't reinstated on the squad, and causing trouble for the team during their fearleading camp and trials. In "Queen of the Scammed" she texted everyone that Cleo and the squad are going to stay over night at Monster High on Friday the 13th. But they fail when the ghouls stay overnight. One fact is for sure: she's definitely not friends with Cleo de Nile. According from Cleo's 'School's Out' diary reveals that Toralei and the werecat sisters are on the squad because of her older sister Nefera and is apparently still in touch with her. Romance Toralei isn't dating or looking to date anyone at the moment. However, during the first party in "Fright On!", she stole Dougey from one of the backgrounders so he would dance with her instead. Dolls Campus Stroll Torelei.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Toralei Stripe doll 267738 219703574733717 100000822295407 545679 162685 n.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Toralei Stripe art Torelei 3.jpg|'Campus Stroll' Toralei Stripe in the webisodes *'Line:' 'Campus Stroll' *'Release:' December 2011 *'Assortment number:' N2851 *'Model number:' W9117 :Toralei wears a sleeveless red dress with diagonal black and white stripes. She combines this with a short, black leather jacket with studded collar and red lining, and a pair of black torn pants. She sports mismatched red gloves, the one on the right being a plain glove only covering the index finger and the thumb, the one on the left being a full glove sporting silver studs and a back-hole. There's an orange scarf with a Skullette mark around her neck and a golden belt with silver buckle and Skullette imprint loosely secured around her waist. She wears three piercings in her ears - a silver stud in each and a silver ring in her left ear. She has black converse wedges with red heels, open toes, red shoelaces, and silver ankle-studs. :The doll comes with a red and black handbag with a scratchmark over it and a yarn-based cat toy for strap, a Sweet Fangs figurine, a real-life sized black brush, a black doll stand and a diary. :Both Toralei's San Diego Comic-Con International display and her stockphoto show her with an orange brush and orange doll stand. The doll has never been put on the market with those. Maul Session FP Toralei.jpg|'Maul Session' Toralei Stripe outfit MaulGhoulToralei.jpg *'Line:' 'Maul Session' *'Release:' November 2011 *'Assortment number:' W9122 *'Model number:' W9126 :Toralei wears a black shirt with diagonal silver-dotted lines, combined with an orange and black checkered scarf. She sports a horizontal tiger print skirt in black and silver, as well as a silver studded belt. She wears glasses with one red lens and one blue lens. Her shoes are black with wedge heels and open toes. Draped over them are orange bandanas, and the front is decorated with silver studs. :The outfit comes with a black and orange bag with a studded silver frame and handle and a stylized catface print, two yellow movie tickets, and a blue box of dead mice candy. Notes * The first part of her name comes from the Japanese word tora, meaning "tiger", ''making her name a pun on the words ''"tiger stripe". * Although she doesn't in the webisodes, the official artwork posted on the Monster High Facebook page shows Toralei having a tail. In addition, on her artwork and doll, Toralei does not have visible fangs, while in the webisodes, she does. As well as the tail and fangs switching, Toralei has a cat-like nose in the webisodes, yet her official artwork and doll have a normal human nose. * Toralei's style is Scene fashion. * Her ability to mimic anyone's voice or accent is a reference to the term "copy cat". Meta Timeline * February 8, 2011: Toralei Stripe makes her webisode debut in "Scream Building". * February 11, 2011: Toralei Stripe's first name is revealed through a tweet by her voice actor (though misspelled as Torelei). * April 14, 2011: Toralei Stripe's first name is confirmed through "Witch Trials". * May 27, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Toralei Stripe. * June, 2011: Toralei Stripe makes her diary debut in Cleo's 'School's Out' diary and Frankie's 'School's Out' diary. * July 15, 2011: Toralei Stripe's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * July 15, 2011: Toralei Stripe's profile art is revealed. * July 21, 2011: Toralei Stripe's first doll is on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. * Early December, 2011: Toralei Stripe's first doll is released as part of the 'Campus Stroll' series. * February 12, 2012: Toralei Stripe makes her 3D-animated debut in "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?". Toralei's Gallery dfbx.PNG|Toralei in Fearleading with Meowlody and Purrsephone, before they all quit. tumblr_lgsmi0Pkxr1qdj6lgo1_400.png tumblr_lgsmi0Pkxr1qdj6lgo2_400.png Fcgr.png 67355823.jpg|Mean werekitties... Attitudetorelei.png|Attitude much? =/ 46882544713.jpg Werecat shorts.PNG|Toralei mimicking Cleo Toralei-FullBody.png MonsterHigh-Toralei.png File:MHWQ.png|Toralei, Meowlody, Purrsephone and several other fearleaders quitting the Squad. Toralei4.png Toralei9.png Toralei14.png Torelei.png MonsterHigh-Toralei3.png|After being tricked into answering a math question. 313017 2169759156413 1019738945 2531255 4844181 n.jpg|Toralei laughing when Frankie and Abbey get sent to the principal's office. Woops.png|In the ghoul's room. ToraleitrioScared.jpg|Frightened Kitties ToraleiWereCattwins445.PNG|The Kitties at the party in "Fright On!" Meow.PNG|Meow Toraleithumbdiary.jpg Toralei912371111.png|Toralei trying to get the pom-poms from Cleo. Meow_Toralei.png|"Meow" Pompom fight.JPG|Toralei and Cleo fighting over Pom-poms WerecatTrio_Taunt.png|Werecat Trio taunting Cleo's team. WerecatTrio1190021.PNG|The werecats show their claws. File900111.PNG|Toralei telling Nefera that they can beat Cleo's team without Nefera's tricks. Torra.png|Toralei in the special "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?" Cuppii.png|Toralei getting ready to foil the Ghouls' plan ttostr.jpg|Toralei in the webisodes. SpectraToralei122.png HeathToralei.jpg wow toralei and valentine.png|"Scaredy-Cat" shhhhh its all cool with toralei.png Toralei and valentine.jpg ScreenHunter_06 Mar. 06 14.30.jpg|Toralei Nervous CaptureB.JPG|Jail outfit ToraleiKitten2.PNG|Toralei as a kitten. Toralei.png Muito fofo.png Feiaaaaaaaaaa.png MaulGhoulToralei.jpg Toralei-with-Purrsephone-Meowlody-3D-monster-high.png Snapshot_73.png Toraleiwiththecouncler..png Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Fear Squad members Category:Werecats Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:2011 dolls Category:Campus Stroll Category:Maul Session